Yugi Modern Meets Inu Feudal
by YamiAra
Summary: Slightly AU YGOxIY Yugi and co. are dragged into the feudal era after following Kag through the well. What is the link between the Shikon jewel and the Sennen items? Are Yami and Sess old buddies? Will Mir stop groping Mai? CH10 rated for swearing
1. Suspicions

Yugi Modern Meets Inu Feudal  
  
by  
  
Ara and Shadow Youkai  
  
Disclamier: Ara: We both don't own Yugioh and Inuyasha. So Bleah! :p  
  
  
  
"blah" talking  
  
'blah' thoughts  
  
//blah// Yami to Yugi  
  
/blah/ Yugi to Yami  
  
Japanese:  
  
Youkai- Demon  
  
Baka- Idiot/ stupid/ fool  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Hanyou- half breed  
  
Inu- Dog   
  
Chapter 1: Suspicions (Shadow Youkai: Chapters will get longer then this once we get going into the plot Ara: I can't handle more typing WAH! *Sobs*)  
  
"I tell you guys, she's hiding something." Tea said, seating herself on the cozy grass under the oak tree. Her friends joined her as well.  
  
"What do you mean Tea, she seems perfectly normal, besides the fact shes always sick or something." Tristan pointed out, leaning against the tree.  
  
"That's excatly what I mean, she gets these things from out of the blue and everytime you ask her about it, it's like she just found out that she had the sickness." Tea repiled "Besides, we're good friends and I know when somethings up with a friend."(No friendship speeches for her K?)   
  
"Who are you guys talking about?" The gang turned around to notice the raven haired frinend of theirs, Kagome, behind them looking at them with confused brown eyes.  
  
"Uh....We were just talking about, um, how your always gone for a long time." Yugi said sweetly, trying to act normal.  
  
Kagome blushed. "I....I've been sick, thats all. Grandpa always gets these things to and then, soon after, I do." she said a bit flustered. (Shadow Youkai: We should have Inuyasha appear right now. Ara: Yeah we should *Keeps tpying*) The others meerly nodded and Kagome sighed. 'Glad they're letting this drop, or I'd be in big trouble.'  
  
The bell rang, meening lunch was over, and the gang got up from where they were to get to class.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'M LATE!" Kagome yelled, running towards her family's shrine. "Why did I have to get detention with Joey? He started that baka conversation about those weird cards, not me! I don't even care about them for crying out loud!" She climbed up her shrines stairs and almost bumped into short black haired kid running with her brother, Sota.  
  
"AH!" She yelled, trying to maintain her balance. "Watch where your going kid, you could've killed me!"  
  
"My sister is scared of being killed by my friend and not worried about being killed by Narak..."He stopped when he noticed Kagome giving him a death glare for him to shut up. Which he did.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to be in your way." Mokuba said, bowing in apology. She nodded, accepting his appology. (Ara: Aw, he's so sweet Shadow Youkai: Yeah, what ever happened to his brother? Ara: Beats me, we should ask Moky some time. Shadow Youkai: O.o Moky? Ara: ^_^)  
  
"Well, I've got to get going, I'm late enough as it is. Bye Mokuba, Sota." And she ran up the rest of the stairs leaving Sota and Mokuba (Ara: MOKY! ^_^ Shadow Youkai: O.o' ) staring where she was seconds ago.  
  
"Your sister seems, rushed." Mokuba (Ara: MOKY MOKY MOKY MOKY!!!!! Shadow Youkai: *Bashes Ara on the head* You can stop it Ara, the viewers got the picture. Ara: @.@) said.   
  
"Yeah, that's Inuyasha's fault." Sota replied.  
  
"Who?''  
  
''Her boyfriend."  
  
"Really?''  
  
"Yup! They meet in the well shack."  
  
"Want to go spy on them?"  
  
"Sure!" (Shadow Youkai: So much for Mokuba being nice Ara: @.@ Shadow Youkai: *Dumps water on Ara* Ara: Wha? WTF? I'm wet. I was having a great dream. Shadow Youkai: Of You and Yami? Ara: *Gives death glare* No! Shadow Youkai: Then why are you blushing? Ara: I dreamt that I was typing while unconsious Shadow Youkai: -_-' That was real Ara: Oh. Yami was there to though ^_^ Shadow Youkai: I don't want to ask.... Ara: MOKY!)  
  
The pair of ten year olds ran towards the well house (Ara: Thingy) and peeped through the tiny little teeny weeny (shadow Youkai: ARA! Ara; -_- sowwie) window.­­ Just in time to see Kagome and a guy with silver hair and....  
  
"Dog ears?" Mokuba exclaimed. Sota nodded. The 'couple' went through the well at that point.  
  
"Hai, He's a Inu Hanyou"  
  
"Gee, she has a weird friend."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ara: That was fun!  
  
Shadow Youkai: Ara, are you going to...  
  
Ara: MOKY!  
  
Shadow Youkai: Damn!  
  
Ara: ^_^ Hope you liked this first chap-ter. It needed Yami init though.  
  
Shadow Youkai: Is Yami all you think about?  
  
Ara: No. I think of Yami dueling, Yami, pokemon, Yami, sleep, Yami, and MOKY!  
  
Shadow Youkai: -_-' You're an idiot.  
  
Ara: BAKA BAKA BAKA! Yousa likeies Kaiba! ^_^  
  
Shadow Youkai: *Blushs* DIE! *Bashes Ara on the head* Besides I like Inuyasha.  
  
Ara: O.o Ohkay. OH KAGOME!  
  
Kagome: *Appears out of nowhere and kicks Shadow Youkai and disappears*  
  
Shadow Youkai: *Hits Ara*  
  
Ara: OW! @.@  
  
Shadow Youkai: *Sighs* Read and Review please. 


	2. Confrontation

Yugi Modern Meets Inu Feudal  
  
by  
  
Ara and Shadow Youkai  
  
Ara: Wow, four reviews in one day. O.o weird.   
  
Shadow Youkai: Considering your other one was there longer...  
  
Ara: -_-' Shud up  
  
Shadow Youkai: :p Anyways thak you soooo much for the reviews we really appreciate it. And tell others too. More the Merrier^_^  
  
Ara: Stop laughing like a maniac already. Ouch my ears. And Shadow Youkai will be SY, cause I'm lazy. XD.  
  
Sy: And this chapter will be longer too.  
  
Ara: Crapidy crap crap.  
  
SY: Well should we get going?  
  
Ara: Meh! Sure why not. DISCLAMIER FIRST!  
  
SY: We don't own Yugioh or Inuyasha.  
  
Ara: Maybe when we die or somethin but not now.   
  
SY & Ara: On with the ficcie.  
  
"blah" talking  
  
'blah' thoughts  
  
//blah// Yami to Yugi  
  
/blah/ Yugi to Yami  
  
Japanese:  
  
Youkai- Demon  
  
Baka- Idiot/ stupid/ fool  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Hanyou- half breed  
  
Inu- Dog  
  
Kiisama- Bastard  
  
Hikari- Light  
  
Chapter 2: Confrontation  
  
Mokuba called the driver of the limo and got driven home to him and his brother's, Seto, mansion excited to tell his big brother what he saw, hoping Seto would be able to shed some light on the situation.  
  
"Thanks James." The little boy said, hopping out of the limo and walking towards the door. Albert, the head butler, opened the door and took his coat. Mokuba then ran up the hallway staircase and through the corridors.  
  
"SETO!" he called, closing in on his brothers door. He stopped running and slowly opened the door. Seto Kaiba was at his desk, typing on his labtop. His back towards Mokuba.  
  
With great care to not make a sound, the boy walked quickly to the desk and pounced. "HI SETO!" He shouted, wrapping his arms around Kaiba's neck and hugs him.  
  
"Mo..Ku..Ba...Get...Off....Of...ME!" Mokuba let go, noticing his brothers redness in the face.   
  
"Sorry Seto." Mokuba said. Kaiba spun around and grabbed him, tossing him on the bed and began to tickle him. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha....Big brother.....stop...Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." he cried  
  
"Oh no little brother, not until you've had your pusihment." Kaiba said, tickling him even more then before.  
  
"S..Sto....Stop...Seto...." Mokuba stopped for awhile, laughing until. "KAGOME LIKES A INU HANYOU!"  
  
Kaiba stopped tickling. "What? Who?" He sat up fom his position, looking cofused. (Ara: Is there romance? Sy: o:) Maybe^_^ Ara: Crap .)  
  
"Kagome, Sota's big sister, went into this well at their with this guy that Sota call a Inu hanyou, and they dissappeared in that well. He even had dog ears." Mokuba explained.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "Don't believe everything you hear Mokuba (Ara: *Breathes in* Sy: *Bashes Ara on the head* Ara: @.@ aw!) It was probably a trick of light to see the ears, and the 'well' could be a little hideout for them to, you know." he blushed a bit after that (Ara: Kaiba. Blush? Sy: Hey your writing not me. Ara: O.o Oh yeah heh heh).  
  
"But we went into the well Seto, and there was nothing there but dirt and vines." The raven haired boy answered.  
  
"Well, uh, there could've been a trap door or something."  
  
"It was solid as dirt can get big brother"  
  
"....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next day Kaiba walked into the classroom and sat down in a seat. He took out his labtop and started to work when...  
  
"'Ey Kaiba. Your in my desk." Kaiba looked up to see Joey Wheeler and Yugi looking at him strangly(Sy: Like I look at you Ara. Strangly Ara: -_- Shud up. Wait a sec....HEY! Sy: ^_^). He immediatly looked around and noticed that he was farther then usual.  
  
"Sorry mutteleer(Mutt-e-ler like Wheeler) but I've got something on my mind." He stood up and started to walk towards his REAL desk but something stopped him. "Yes Yugi?" he asked(Ara: He he, 6' 2 Kaiba is block by 4' 6 Yugi Sy: -_-' Just write Ms. Iknoweveythingincludingyugiohpeoplesheightsbutnotyourmultiplication Ara: O.o Wow, big name. Sy: You do that look a lot.)  
  
"Want to talk about it Kaiba?" Yugi asked, showing his cute little puppy eyes, Yami can't even resist them (Ara: YEAH YAMI! Sy: *Sighs and bashes Ara on the head* Ara: You know I can get brain damage from all that hitting Sy: Actually your damage BEYOND repair before I met you Ara: But you're my older sister Sy: Excatly Ara: *Sobs*)   
  
Kaiba of course could never ever say no to those eyes, which helps Mokuba a whole bunch. So, he nodded. "Fine, at lunch time." Yugi nodded and sat down at his desk. Opening his mind link to Yami.  
  
/What do you think is so important Yami?/  
  
//That Kaiba actually wants to talk to us about with? I have no idea.//  
  
Yugi nodded and closed the link, waiting for lunch to end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At lunch time, Kaiba joined Yugi and the others for, well, lunch. Tristan and Joey had a bit of a hard time, but Yugi and Ryou got them to calm down. they sat down for a few minutes in eeire silence. Tea was the first to break the silence.  
  
"So, Kaiba. What did you want to talk about?" she asked, knocking Kaiba out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hm? What? Oh! Uh, it's about that Kagome girl that you guys hang out with." Kaiba answered.  
  
"When she's here." Ryou added. Kaiba nodded, and explained what Mokuba said to him the other day about Kagome disappearing in a well with a freaky person. When he was finished, everyone looked at him, strangly (AGAIN MUHAHAHA!).  
  
"Kaiba, I hate ta say it but your brothers gone whacked." Joey said, chukling a bit.  
  
Kaiba frowned and stood up. "Hey, I just told you what I heard mutt, I don't expect you to believe it ethier." he snarled. Joey stood as well.  
  
"Grr, don't call me a mutt you rich Kiisama." He barked (Ara: I love that ^_^ Sy: Enough already *Bashes Ara on the head* Ara: Why do I always get hit. KIISAMA! Inuyasha&Joey: THAT's MY LINE! Ara: O.o)  
  
"Inu-Joey watch your language. Shippo might hear you! SIT!" Kagome shouted, making everyone jump.  
  
"What the hell?! Who's Shippo. And what's with the sit?" Tristan asked, highly confused.  
  
"And were you just about to say Inuyasha?" Ryou asked sweetly.  
  
Kagome blushed like MAD! "Uh, i don't know anyone by the name of Inuyasha. And Shippo is, uh uh uh, my Tamagochi." She said, pulling out the crazy damn catraption that looked like a Kuriboh inside.  
  
"What do ya do at that well?" Joey asked.  
  
If it was even possible, Kagome blushed even more. "Uh what well?"  
  
"The one at your shrine, that Sota and Mokuba saw." Kaiba answered  
  
"SOTA I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Kagome yelled, half of the school stopped what they were doing to find out where the banshee was.  
  
"You can't deny it anymore Kagome." Tea said, stepping beside her other friend. "You can tell us what's up alright?"  
  
Kagome sighed. they were her closest friends after all. "Fine, after school I'll tell you at my place. But you have to promise not to tell a soul. Or you'll find a sword where it shouldn't be."  
  
Everyone nodded, not sure what the last part meant, but thought better not to ask. the bell rang and everyone left for class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Ara: *Whew* Too....much.......TYPING!!! YAMI'S IN YAMI'S IN IT YEAH!!! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Sy: -_-' Idiot.  
  
Ara: *FINALLY bashes Sy on the head with a club*  
  
Sy: Can we start Chapter three right now?  
  
Ara: *Falls down anime style* @.@  
  
Sy: Ok she's out. Her yami will kick in soon. anyways, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS *Is very happy* and for those who haven't: Go down to the bottom of the page and go left and there's a arrow pointing down. Make sure it says 'Submit Review' and click the 'Go', then say whatever you want about the story. Flame will be used to toast marshmallows.  
  
Y.Ara: Read and Review PEEPS! ^_^  
  
Sy: A hyper hikari and yami just my luck *Sighs and rolls eyes* 


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

Yugi Modern Meets Inu Feudal  
  
By  
  
Ara and Shadow Youkai  
  
Ara: So may reviews...  
  
Sy: We're writing this chapter the same day we put up the second one.  
  
Ara: We're idiots.  
  
Sy: Yup.  
  
Ara: Okay, uh Dark Chao1663, We'll try to make it easier, but I think we'll cut back on blurting out things.For Amygurl As for knowing yasha....  
  
Sy: It means female demon  
  
Ara: O.o *Bursts out laughing* Inuyashas a GIRL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(And so on)  
  
Sy: But Inuyasha means 'Dog demon'  
  
Ara: -_- Knowitall. Marriell337, WE'RE Writing here.  
  
Sy: Stop being so mean.  
  
Ara: What're you going to do a..bout......it. *Sees Sy's arm getting ready* AH! *Makes a club appear* WANT A PEICE OF ME? EH EH?!  
  
Sy: *Shakes head* Next.  
  
Ara: Mystic fire demon...ooooooooooo prettie name. Your wait is no more!  
  
Sy: Next! K Yami Yugi29, wow you liked us so much to put us in your favorites *Is very happy and dazzes out*  
  
Ara: Ditz -_- next is Darling Chii, yeah i haven't seen any others that are ygo iy x, we might be the first one *Is very happy and dazzes out, making Y.Ara appear*  
  
Y.Ara: *Sighs* Their both related, shows too. Yugi and co.'s reaction is going to be good. Promise. And Silverlight's shadow, and Gotsdahotts4YamiBakura, and the others, thanks for the incouragemeant, and sorry for not doing this in chapter 2, those delinquets didn't think very fast...-_-' Oh well. Amygurl; We'll cut out blurting Ara probably has ADD too, and see if we can get Sango and Miroku, uh, going.   
  
Disclaimer: Y.Ara: We don't own Yugioh or Inuyasha. A few poster, games, calanders, and these stories are all we have. *Sniffles*   
  
"blah" talking  
  
'blah' thoughts  
  
//blah// Yami to Yugi  
  
/blah/ Yugi to Yami  
  
Japanese:  
  
Youkai- Demon  
  
Baka- Idiot/ stupid/ fool  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Hanyou- half breed  
  
Inu- Dog  
  
Kiisama- Bastard  
  
Hikari- Light  
  
Shi'ne- Die  
  
Ramen- Some type of noodle Inuyasha loves  
  
Nijen- Human  
  
Hetai- Pervert  
  
Houshi- Monk  
  
Kitsune- Fox  
  
Aibou- Partner  
  
Chapter 3: Down the Rabbit Hole  
  
"Damn wench." Inuyasha said gloomily from his perch on the god tree. "She's late. AGAIN! She was suppose to have been here by now, with Ramen and...."  
  
He sniffed the air. 'Yeah that was my half brother alright. Probably wants Tessaiga.'  
  
Jumping down from his perch, the silver haired hanyou landed on the ground a hundred feet below without so much as a sound, his canine ears scanning for the sound of Sesshoumaru running. He caught the sound from behind him just as the Inu youkai stepped out of the bushes.  
  
The long silver hair of the youkai matched that of his younger half brother, although he lacked the ears his brother had on his head.  
  
"Give me Tessaiga little brother." he demanded/asked very impatiently.  
  
"Half brother." correcteed the irate[1] Inuyasha "If I was a full brother, you'd be dead already. And father willed it to me, not you, you slimey Kiisama. What use would it be to you anyway? It's not like you can use it."  
  
"Shi'ne Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru shouted, lunging at the hanyou before him.  
  
"Great." Sango said, remmerging from the forest with logs of wood. "Sesshoumaru's back."  
  
"Will he ever learn Inuyasha won't give him Tessaiga?" The monk, Miroku, asked as his hand felt Sango's rear(Ara: Eww .).  
  
"HENTAI HOUSHI!!!!" the youkai exterminator yelled, turing around slapping him on the head.  
  
"Somethings never change." sighed Shippo, the young kitsune, the demonic cat, Kirara[2] mewed in consent(Ara: What? Sy: STOP IT! We said we wouldn't do much of this. Ara: Sowwie)  
  
The battle of the half brothers continued as they moved away from the god tree and closer to the well where Kagome comes out from.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"So let me get this straight." Joey said after Kagome explained everything when they got to her house, by Mai's driving and a cramped car.(It wasn't fun) "On your fifteeth birthday, a giant centepede came from the well and dragged you into the past. Then you freed Inuyasha from a 50 year old spell that made him tied to a tree, shatter the Shikon no Tama, got some friends, and enemies. The biggest one being naraku, Inuyashas half brother Sesshoumaru, and that bitch that put Inuyasha in the tree, after thinking she was betrayed before dying and getting revied again. What's her name?" Joey thought for a few minutes.  
  
"Kikyo, Joey." Yugi said. Joey nodded his thanks.  
  
"Yeah Kikyo. As well, your the persons reicarnation." Kagome nodded her agreement. "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"Nope." Kagome replied. Joey sighed and stared to drink his pepsi down.  
  
"Good, my head hurts with all this info." He graoned, getting a few chukles and shakened heads.  
  
Everyone sat in silence for a little awhile. The gang of seven were sitting in Kagome's house in the living room.  
  
"So," Mai said, breaking the silence. "What's your relationship with that Inuyasha guy? And that monk person Miroku?  
  
"We're just friends Mai." Kagome said, blushing slighly. (Ara: that sounds familar Sy: Oh? Ara: Yeah. When Tea was going out with Yami and they were at the meeting of the Battle City thing Mai showed up and asked Tea about it and she said the same thing. Sy: Just get back to the story.)  
  
"If your 'just friends' with Inuyasha, then I'm 'just friends' with Joey."(Sy: Slight Joey/Mai, and slight Sango/Miroku, others at the end of story.) Mai said sarcastically, giving some sort of look to Joey, making him grin widely.   
  
The grandfather clock chimed and Kagome looked at it, relizing she was late to see Inuyasha. "Oh my gosh. I'm late again." She cried, jumping out of her seat and running towards the door to the shrine well. The others followed.  
  
"Hey Kagome. Wait up!" Tristan called, Kagome slowed down as they entered the shack containing the well. They all entered the shack and Kagome went down the stairs, peering over the well. The others followed her example and also looked.   
  
There was a ladder on the other side and vines growing.  
  
"Wow." Joey "Pretty messed up well. OW!" Mai hit him on the head.   
  
"Well I'll see you guys....Huh?" Kagome noticed her Shikon no Tama started glowing a white light. then Yugi's millennium puzzle and Ryou's ring stared reacting the same way. Then, everything was blinding white light, then, darkness.  
  
"Come on brother, you can certainly do better then that. Or is it that you miss your little cheerleader?" (Ara: How does he know what a @.@ *Got hit in the head by Sy* Sy: It's a fic you dumby)  
  
"Shi'ne you kissama." Inuyasha lunged towards his half older brother, then stoppped. He sniffed the air. "Kagome?" he whispered, and looked towards the well.  
  
Sesshoumaru was going to take advantage, but he too stopped in his tracks, also smelling the air. "No, it can't be him. Could it?" Sesshoumaru was down right clueless to why he was smelling this familliar scent.  
  
Inuyasha jumps to the well and looked into it. There, he saw, under a white haired boy, was Kagome, looking slightly flustered. "KAGOME WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" he demanded, then noticed the other people under her, and over her. "WHO THE HELL ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE?!"  
  
"What?" Kagome looked around. and noticed they were in the feudal era well. "Uh oh."  
  
"AHHH SOMEONES ON ME!" A woman yelled.  
  
"Sorry Mai, that's me." Joey apologized.  
  
"Shouldn't you guys be comfortable in tha position?" Tristan asked teasingly. Joey and Mai looked at each other, then at Tristan and both punched him in the face. "AH!"  
  
"Uh, a little help Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.   
  
"HELP! I'm being squasth." Came an indistinguishable voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru was there at the well and tilted his head. 'Who's that? Sounds familliar.'  
  
After much complaining and threats of 'Sit' commands, Inuyasha jumped in, grabbed Ryou and tossed him on the ground above, then got evryone else out of the well, the same way(Except Mai, Tea and Kagome, poor Yugi, got carrried up).  
  
Everyone had a few moments to breathe in freash air and to become, un-squashed(Meaning trying to put the puzzle back together, after all six people squashing a short person with a breakable item does that to you)   
  
Sesshoumaru's once cold eyes and calm manner, stopped at that point, turing into surprise and confusion. He quickly walked over to Yugi and kneeled down to him, looking into the boy's innocent amesthy eyes. He smriked. "You used to be taller then you are now. Yami."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ara: OOOOOOOOOO cilffie. Such a pretty cilffie.  
  
Sy: Well, that was indeed quite entertaining.  
  
Y.Ara: You're sounding like me.  
  
Sy: So?  
  
Ara: Only yamis speak like that.   
  
Sy: Eep! No I'm not a yami thank you!  
  
Ara&Y.Ara: Whew!  
  
[1]- Y.Ara: Irate means angry in case you didn't know.  
  
[2]- SY: If you want, the cat that Sango has will be ethier Kirara or Kilala, vote to tell us what you want. 'K we can accept pairing suggestions.  
  
Ara: Pairings so far are: Joey/Mai Sango/Miroku maybe YamiBakura/Kikyo not sure.  
  
Sy: Vote on that too.  
  
Y.Ara: We're also not going to update in awhile. Busy. And to get votes.  
  
Ara: KILALA. And no romance. Theres to much WAH! *Breaks down* NEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Y.Ara: There there aibou*Hugs Ara*  
  
Sy:-_-' She really hates rommance but I write those parts, so no sypathizing with her. Also I do most inuyasha stuff, she does Yugioh stuff.   
  
Ara: Anywhosa, how'd you guys like? You likies or no likies?  
  
Y.Ara: They'll read and review aibou.  
  
Ara: ^_^  
  
Sy: Read and review please. Vote to  
  
Ara: MOKY!  
  
Y.Ara&Sy: -_-'*Each slap forehead* 


	4. Walk Down Memory Lane aka The Confusion ...

Yugi modern meets Inu Feudal  
  
SY: WE'RE FINALLY BACK^_^  
  
Ara: -_- Whoopie.  
  
SY: ARA! You are SUCH a procrastinator.  
  
Ara: So?  
  
SY: *Sighs* Never mind  
  
Ara: ANYWHOSA Wesa updatecico  
  
SY: O.o What? *Shakes head* Never mind.  
  
Ara: Um, it's going to stick with Kirara. Damn . I'm also a dudette! And we have no YB/Kikyo *Shudders*  
  
SY: Hey I was sleep deprived when I thought of this.  
  
Ara: No wonder it sucks @.@  
  
SY: Man, I wish I could just say sit like Kagome and you'd do an Inuyasha.  
  
Kaede: *Appears out of nowhere and gives Ara the beads around her head* There, all you have to say is down. It will only last for two chapters I'm afraid, so be careful when it comes off. *Disappears*  
  
SY: *Didn't listen* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ara: You are so dead.  
  
SY: *Cheerfully* DOWN SISTER!   
  
Ara: AH @.@  
  
SY: ^_^ YES! SWEET! COOL!  
  
Y.Ara: You hurt my aibou! *Charges*  
  
SY: I wonder. DOWN YAMI SISTER!  
  
Y.Ara: AH @.@  
  
SY: *Is so happy and does a victory dance* ( '-') ('-') ('-' )('-') ( '-') ('-') ('-' )('-') ( '-') ('-') ('-' )('-') ( '-') ('-') ('-' )('-') ( '-') ('-') *Ahem* Anyways on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Inuyasha. Ara said she found a MAD magazine with 'I Own Yugioh/Inuyasha' certificate but they're not legally binding. . So shoo! *Waves off nearing lawyers*   
  
Chapter 4: Walk down Memory lane a.k.a The confusion chapter  
  
Another knock was heard in the Kaiba mansion, Albert came to look who was at the door, then went to the dining room where Mokuba and Kaiba were.   
  
"Pardon me Mr. Kaiba, but there is a visitor for you in the hall." Albert said, bowing.  
  
Kaiba looked confused. Visitor? For him? He didn't ask for anyone. "Who is it Albert?" he asked, looking away from his newspaper.  
  
"Miss Wheeler sir." Albert answered. Kaiba once again, looked confused.   
  
"Are you sure? Or are you to nearsighted to see?" Kaiba said, earning a glare from his little brother. Kaiba sighed. "Fine, bring her in."  
  
The servant nodded and left, then reappeared with Serenity Wheeler. She looked like she was on the verge of crying, even though her eyes were clear of tears.  
  
"Hello Serenity!" Mokuba said cheerfully. "How's it going?"  
  
"Kaiba." Serenity asked, ignoring Mokubas question. "Have you seen Joey?"  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Why would I WANT to see your brother?"  
  
Serenity looked taken aback. "You mean, he's not here?" she asked, her voice tightening and getting a bit high.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "No he isn't. Never has been never will. Why?"  
  
"He hasn't been home in three days, since Friday." She said quietly, tears finally rolling down her cheeks.   
  
THAT got Kaiba's attention. "You mean he didn't return?"  
  
Serenity shook her head.  
  
Kaiba stood up and strolled over to Albert and whispered something in his ear, the butler nodded and went. Kaiba took a tissue box and gave it to Serenity. "We're going somewhere. Alright?"  
  
She looked at him in his cold gray blue eyes and nodded. She was scared for her brother when she called Tea's, Tristan's, Ryou's, Yugi's, and Mai's, but ethier no one answered or they said the same thing; they were missing. Kaiba, Mokuba and Serenity went quickly to the car, heading for the Higurashi shrine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well this is just plain high and dandy." Kagome said, highly frustrated searching through her pockets to find the little papers. "How come I have to call all of their parents? My family didn't know where I was for three days the first time and that didn't do anything." She opened her hand to see six pieces of paper with writing on them. 'Guess it's because no one saw what went on, and probably thought they got kidnaped, or something, on the way home.' "Well, might as well get started."   
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, Sota answered it. "Hey Mokuba, Seto, uh whose the other one?"   
  
"Where's Kagome" Kaiba demanded.  
  
"Right here!" 'Now what.' she thought. She went to the door. Kaiba immediately went to Kagome and leaned forward.  
  
"Where are Wheeler and his little pack of friends?" Kaiba snarled in her face.  
  
"Hey back off bud." Kaiba felt himself being lifted off the ground and slowly being placed to the right from where he was.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kaiba shouted. Seeing a silver haired...DOG EARED GUY?!  
  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome yelled on the top of her lungs, as Inuyasha hit the ground almost breaking the floor beneath him.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Kagomes grandfather yelled carrying a bucket of water and emptied it all on Inuyasha, snapping him out of his coma. "Oh Inuyasha. Didn't see you there lad. What did you do this time?"  
  
The Kaiba brothers and Serenity stood there, watching this happen and not understanding what was going on. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Bye grandpa." she said, pushing the old man back to wence he came from. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here? You're suppose to stay and make sure Sesshomaru doesn't kill anyone."  
  
Inuyasha stood up. "Oh, well is that why you were making out with this giant?" (SY: Isn't InuYasha taller than Kaiba? *Shrugs*) Kaiba glared at the hanyou while he growled. Mokuba clung to his brothers side.   
  
"I'm not even friends with her you kiisama, and I was asking where Wheeler was." Kaiba said angrily, trying to hold in his temper.  
  
"Well SORRY for disturbing your little moment. GWAH!" His head hit the floor after Kagome said sit, again.  
  
"Well are you going to answer my question dog boy?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "He's talking to that guy, Yami. I came here to tell ya that we're at Kaede's right now and to hurry up with the Ramen."   
  
Kagome mouthed an 'Oh' and turned around to call the gangs parents. Once again, forgetting about Kaiba and the others.  
  
That was okay though, they were still trying to find out what was going on, so Kagome finished her calling up and nearly bashed herself into Serenity when she tried to get into the kitchen.   
  
"Opps." She said simply, blushing at the fact that they saw everything.   
  
"Care to explain to us what just happened here?" Kaiba said calm and cool like.  
  
"Why should she tell you anything you baka." Inuyasha said, just loud enough for Kaiba to hear, but not Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, why don't you go into the kitchen and help yourself to some Ramen. Or. S. I. T." Inuyasha got the picture and dashed to the open door. "Kaiba, Mokuba...uh. Sorry! I didn't get your name."   
  
"It's Serenity, I'm Joey's sister." she said.  
  
"Oh. well then can everyone go into the living room and I'll explain everything."   
  
Suddenly a crash came from the kitchen and a whole lot of cursing. "MOM HELP INUYASHA BEFORE HE DESTROYS THE KITCHEN INTO OBLIVION!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Earlier three days ago(Ara: When we had that preetie cliffie)  
  
Review:  
  
Sesshoumaru's once cold eyes and calm manner, stopped at that point, turning into surprise and confusion. He quickly walked over to Yugi and kneeled down to him, looking into the boy's innocent amethyst eyes. He smirked. "You used to be taller then you are now. Yami."  
  
"Um, excuse me?" Yugi asked, confused to what Sesshomaru called him.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Hm? Wha?//  
  
/Were you asleep?/  
  
//Uh, yes?//  
  
/Did you just hear what this guy told me?/  
  
//No//  
  
/YAMI!/  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the small look alike and stood up. 'The boy smells like Yami, but closer, he smells more, childish and like that girl that Inuyasha is interested in. But he also smells.....old.' He bent over again and picked Yugi up by the shirt. Sniffing him again.  
  
"HEY! Put Yug down ya nimrod!" Joey yelled. Grabbing everybody's attention.  
  
"You heard Joey, Sesshoumaru. Put Yugi down!" Kagome shouted.   
  
Everyones face grew pale.  
  
"That's Sesshoumaru?" Tea asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"How come all the bad guys look hot?" Mai complained. Everyone stared at her in disbelief.  
  
Seeshoumaru smirked, not taking his eyes of Yugi. "I see my reputation precedes me."   
  
Suddenly, Something hit him right in the gut, he dropped Yugi and stumbled a few seconds before regaining his composure. he looked at his attacker, his eyes grew wide, seeing an exact look alike of the child he was holding appearing out of nowhere, glaring at him.  
  
"Touch my aibou again and you will have a one way trip to the shadow realm." Yami growled. Yugi stood up from his position and made his way to his dark.  
  
"Your not suppose to hurt people." Yugi stated.  
  
"I got him away from you, besides, judging by the size of him I think it would take more then what I did to bruise him." Yami said, still glaring at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Okay. Now it's my turn to be confused." Kagome said, glancing at Yugi then at Yami. "Where did that guy come from?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha, shrugged. "It's the shrimp, but he's not so shrimpy like the other shrimp. So it's a...." he just confused himself even more.   
  
"He's the other side of the child." Miroku said, as he dropped down from Kirara's back, next to Mai his hand just hovering until Sango kicked him in the head.  
  
"Hentai." she muttered, also dropping of from her cats back, Shippo on her shoulder, who jumped into Kagomes arms.  
  
"MAMA! You're here!" he shouted cuddling up to her chest.  
  
"Mama?" Ryou asked, tilting his head to one side. "Aren't you a little young Kagome?"  
  
"Ah! Well I'm like his mom, she and his father died awhile ago and I took him in." Kagome said simply. "Now can we get back to my question? Who's he?" she said, once again pointing to Yami. "He just appears out of the blue and checks Sesshoumaru."  
  
"He's Yami, the Pharaoh's son." EVERYBODY stares at Sesshoumaru. Yami just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How'd you know?" Yugi asked to the youkai, confused.   
  
"We were friends." he said.  
  
"We were what?" Yami asked, confused. Of course he shouldn't really. He doesn't really know anything about his past.  
  
"We were friends Yami. Don't you remember?" Sesshoumaru asked. Yami shook his head.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Joey shouted. "You were Yami's friend when he was pharaoh?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Let me guess, Seto Kaiba introduced ya."  
  
"Yes, that is correct." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back to the present(Ara: I mean future but it was where we left off before the confusion of Yami occurred, now it's the confusion of Kaiba this is THREE DAYS AFTER WHERE WE JUST WERE^_^)  
  
"And that's everything." Kagome said, relaxing into the chair she was near. 'Telling the same story twice and then some takes the cake. I'm so tired.'   
  
"HEY WENCH!" Inuyasha called from the kitchen, emerging with 20 boxes of Ramen. "How do you open these things?"  
  
"Not now." Kagome whined.  
  
"What's up? You okay?" Inuyasha said, without any worry in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, fine. Just got a headache." she answered.  
  
"Oh. Honey are you alright? Want some Tylenol?" Kagome's mother asked. Kagome nodded, holding her head.  
  
"Hey Kaiba." Serenity said. "We should get going. If Kagome has a headache we really shouldn't..."  
  
"Bother her all you want kid." Inuyasha interrupted, "You could bother her and she'll never. AH!" the boxes of the noodles flew everywhere as Inuyasha went to meet the floor.   
  
Kagome smiled. "I feel much better. Thanks Inuyasha!" She jumped out of the chair and dashed to her room for some STRANGE reason.  
  
A grumbling was heard from Inuyasha as his face came from the now cracked floor. "She said that damn command every time I was in this spot. This baka place is cursed." He jumped off of that spot and picked up the Ramen.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Inuyasha." Mokuba said.  
  
"What is it kid?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Uh, well could come with you to the feudal era with you and Kagome?" asked the child with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"NO WAY ARE YOU GOING TO A PLACE THAT YOU COULD BE ATTACKED BY DEMONS EVERY TWO MINUTES!" The elder Kaiba yelled.  
  
"Hey Kaiba. It's not like I would get him hurt or anything. He can come over if he wants. He's like what, ten? He can take care of himself." Inuyasha stated. Actually, the puppy eyes got to him. 'That kid should teach me how to do that. I might get some more Ramen.' He mentally smiled at himself.  
  
"Can I Seto. PLEASE?!" Mokuba asked, doing the eyes again. Inuyasha smiled again. 'That kids got it good.'   
  
"Fine." he grumbled. "But I'm coming with you."  
  
"And so am I." Serenity pitched in.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Sure. Let's wait for that wench and then we can go."  
  
"SIT INU-YASHA!" Inuyasha fell in the same spot again, breaking the floor and going into the dirt ground.  
  
"She has good accuracy." Kaiba said, slightly impressed. And slightly happy that he doesn't have that necklace on him.  
  
As soon as they dug Inuyasha up, they went to the well and jumped in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ara: Whew. Long chappie.  
  
SY: No it's only seven pages.  
  
Ara: Yeah well, I've got a bad case of writers block.  
  
SY: DOWN!  
  
Ara: AH @_@ Damn you  
  
SY: DOWN!  
  
Ara: *Is unconscious*  
  
Y.Ara: STOP HURTING MY AIBOU!   
  
SY: *Is cowering in a corner* Gomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomen(Note: Gomen=Sorry)(Another note: Never get a yami pissed off)(Another another note: Ara is still typing while unconscious)(Another another another note: Sesshomaru will be OOC for awhile)(Another another another another note: The story is finished and you must read and review)( Another another another another another note: We meant chapter, not story. Remember, Ara is unconscious)(Another another another another another another note: We'll stop this another thing XD)  
  
Y.Ara: That's better.  
  
SY: Ara's weirder in her sleep then when she's awake.  
  
Y.Ara: Yeah well, you aren't stuck in her head when she plays all her favorite songs over and over again x 10, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000.  
  
SY: O.o How can you say that number?  
  
Y.Ara: *Shrugs* Very carefully?  
  
SY: Anyway Ja ne  
  
Y.Ara: And REVIEW! 


	5. The Confusion has been uplifted and we h...

Yugi Modern Meets Inu Feudal  
  
SY: We're back!  
  
Ara: YEAH! YEA! ^_^  
  
SY: Sorry we took so long, we have, uh, restrictions now. XD  
  
Ara: Yup, wesa dosies. ME WANT KURIBOH!  
  
SY: O.o Well, at least it isn't...  
  
Ara: MOKY!  
  
SY: DOWN SISTER!  
  
Ara: @.@  
  
Y.Ara: Be nice. For that I'll give her a Kuriboh to piss you off.  
  
SY: NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Kuriboh: *Pops out of nowhere* (^-^) KURI!  
  
Ara: AW! A Kuriboh! Can someone say KAWAII! *Hugs Kuriboh* I'll call you Kuri! THANXS YAMI!  
  
Y.Ara: You're welcome.  
  
SY: Hey, if she gets a Kuriboh, I want a Kirara.  
  
Y.Ara: Nope.  
  
SY: DOWN YAMI SISTER!  
  
Y.Ara: @.@  
  
Ara: Uh oh. SY in biggie of trouble. Um, reviews, ONLY THREE! Stupid peoples.....Anywhosa. Zodiac Ice Healer- Uh well you did good for ten reviews for a chappie and we update. Thanks for review. Darling Chii- This isn't confusing as the other one, and waiting I hate so here it is! K Yami Yugi 29- We no longer have writers block. SOWWIE! You can give us ideas if you want to, but we've written up to uh 8 I think.  
  
SY: Just so you know, I've written everything but the flashback and Ara's added notes, things.  
  
Ara: HEY! That's my line.  
  
SY: DOWN!  
  
Ara: @.@  
  
SY: On with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Y.Ara: We don't own Yugioh nor Inuyasha. Actually, yeah never mind.  
  
Chapter 5: Flashback Time! A.K.A. the resolution to the confusion chappie  
  
"So," started Kaiba, moving his head to make sure his head didn't get bruised by a thick branch that was slightly low. "This is the feudal era. Quite pleasant. No wonder Muttler likes it here so much. There's plenty of room for him to toilet train himself."  
  
"I heard that Kaiba." growled the angry hanyou, flexing his wrist and claws.  
  
"I was referring to Wheeler, not you." replied the young CEO. "Though there is a lot of resemblance." he muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that, too. And no one calls anyone a mutt while I'm here!" Inuyasha hissed, showing a fist to Kaiba threateningly. "Do that, and I kill you."  
  
"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome. "You so much as try and kill him and I'll say the word until I'm blue in the face!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Are you going to kiss each other now?" asked the wide eyed Mokuba, causing both Inuyasha and Kagome to turn to him and blush. While Kaiba raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
"Why would I want to kiss that wench?!" shouted the Inu hanyou just as the raven haired girl said. "Why would he want to kiss me when he has her!"  
  
Mokuba looked slightly teary eyed at being yelled at but responded nonetheless. "Sorry, it's just that Sota told me you liked each other a whole lot."  
  
"I'm going to kill that brat when I get home." Kagome said clenching and unclenching her fists at her side.  
  
"MAMA!"  
  
The group turned around to see a red and yellow blur come out of nowhere and hit Kagome in the stomach before jumping on her shoulder.  
  
"Mama, I missed you sooooooo much!"  
  
"Shippo! I was gone for no more then two hours."  
  
"Mama?" Kaiba asked, his eyebrow twitching in surprise. (Ara: *CoughJealousCough* SY: Shut. Kuriboh: Kuri kuri!)  
  
"ADOPTED mother." Inuyasha explained, plucking the kitsune off of Kagome's shoulder by the head. Causing protest from the furball. "Why don't you stop glomping and get the others here. They've got visitors."  
  
"Inuyasha, put him down," Kagome sighed, aggravated. "Besides, they're coming, look."  
  
Sure enough, a large stream of people had followed the young kitsune and were moving towards them, led by Sango and Miroku.  
  
"SERENITY!" cried Joey, pushing through the large crowd.  
  
"Big brother." shouted the auburn haired girl from Kaiba's side, embracing him.  
  
"Serenity, how didja get here?" Joey asked.  
  
"Hello, Wheeler."  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" demanded Tristan, glaring at the elder Kaiba.  
  
"I brought the mutt's sis...." he was cut off by a clawed hand around his neck.  
  
"What did I tell ya about the dog jokes?" asked the enraged hanyou, as he lifted the youth off the ground.  
  
"What does it matter, you over grown cat." he sputtered, despite the hanyou's firm grip.  
  
"Let him go, Inuyasha." shouted Kagome. "Or I'll say the word."  
  
The disgruntled dropped the now blue youth after the look 'next time you will die' roughly to the ground before shouting; "Well I guess you wouldn't want me to hurt your boyfriend now would you?"  
  
"SIT INUYASHA!" the hanyou hit the ground in a red and white blur. "I hardly even know him. Why would you even care if he was. Aren't I just a shard detector? Don't you just want to go to hell with Kikyo?"  
  
"Yo, Kag, Yash!" Joey called. "As much as I, and others, would LOVE to see Kaiba's neck ripped out, ya shouldn' do it from a few bad jokes."  
  
"Yes little brother," came a hauntingly cool voice. "You shouldn't let a human rile you up. But, you always had a short temper."  
  
"That's a tall woman." whispered Mokuba to Shippo.  
  
"That's no woman." he replied. "That's Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's full youkai older brother."  
  
"Insolent child!" Sesshomaru shouted, his golden eyes tinting red. "I should kill you for calling me a woman, but you are not worth my time."  
  
"Try it and you'd regret it." Kaiba said, stepping between Mokuba and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Seto?" asked the youkai in a surprised, calm manner. "Is this the year of reincarnates? First we have my brother's pet human..."  
  
"HALF BROTHER AND SHE'S NOT MY PET!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
".....then Yami, and now you. That's interesting." (Ara: *CoughJackSparrowCough* We watch that movie a wee bit to much SY: No DUH! Kuriboh: Kuri! (^-^)) the youkai started to walk towards the CEO inspecting him, testing his scent.  
  
"Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru turned to spot Yami. "I would like you to explain yourself to how you know Kaiba and myself."  
  
"Alright." Sesshomaru said, nodding. "It started four-five thousand years ago, in Egypt......"  
  
flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what do you want to do now you guys?" Seto asked, glancing around to see if anything there was fun to look at.  
  
"I don't know, I'm all out of ideas." Sesshoumaru replied. "Hey Yami, we've done our turns, so your up. What do you want to do?"  
  
Yami looked at them nervously, then looked down. "We could play duel monsters?"  
  
"NO WAY!" Seto shouted. Causing a few people to stare at the small group. The nine year old nodded to an alley way and they followed him in. Once inside, Seto scolded Yami. "We aren't suppose to play that game. And it's very, very dangerous. Even though your father taught you it at such a early age, doesn't mean you should play it."  
  
Yami nodded. "Sorry Seto, I just really like that game."  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Seto is right Yami, you shouldn't be playing such a high risking game at an early age of seven. Do you know any others?" he asked, trying to veer away from the subject.  
  
Yami thought for a second. "I saw a few slave children playing a game called 'Ra commands' or something like that."  
  
Seto and Sesshoumaru grinned at each other. "That's a great game Yami." Seto said, Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement. "I'll go first alright?" the other two boys nodded. "okay Ra commands you to, stand on one leg." They complied. "Ra commands you to, stand on no legs." Sesshoumaru jumped then fell flat on his face, Yami just sat down. "Touch your nose." Sesshoumaru did, Yami didn't. "YOU'RE IT SESSHY!!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Don't CALL me that." Sesshoumaru said, but stood up and went where Seto was. "Okay, um. Ra commands you to....climb that fence."  
  
"AW!" Seto and Yami complained.  
  
"That's imossible to climb at our age." Seto said.  
  
"I probably could do that." Yami said.  
  
"No, you're shorter then all of us, you can't"  
  
"Can to"  
  
"Can not."  
  
"Can to"  
  
"Can not."  
  
"Can to"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Alright then." Yami sat up and walked towards the fence, he then started to climb and was up there in record time. He then jumped down, landing in a crouch position. Seto and Sesshoumaru just gawked at the young prince.  
  
"Wow. Seto, are you trying?" Sesshoumaru asked. Seto nodded and started to climb it but fell half way, almost falling but Sesshoumaru caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Seto cursed.  
  
"MY TURN!" Sesshoumaru shouted happily. He jumped, landed on the top and glided back down, with Seto still in his arms.  
  
"HEY! No fair! You're a demon! You have to climb like the rest of us." Yami said. "So that means you cheated."  
  
"Does not." Sesshomaru shouted.  
  
"Does too." Yami shouted.  
  
"Does not."  
  
"Does too."  
  
"Does not."  
  
"Does too."  
  
"YAMI! SESSHOUMARU! SETO!" the boys turned around, or jumped, to see the captain of the guards in the mouth of the alley way.  
  
"Uh." Yami started  
  
"Oh." Seto finished.  
  
"We're in trouble." Sesshoumaru said quickly.  
  
The captain rushed over to them, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. "Prince Yami, Seto. You're not suppose to be out of the palace. Your fathers would not be very happy."  
  
"It was my fault Kado." Sesshoumaru shouted, finally dropping Seto. "I talked them into coming here."  
  
Kado glared at him. "Then I suppose you will explain this to Pharaoh." he spat. "Follow me. NOW!" the boys nodded meekly and scrambled to their feet, catching up to the guard.  
  
Sesshoumaru scowled himself. 'I should've smelt him, He smells worse then a hog on a summers day in Egypt.' he thought as they entered the gates of the palace.  
  
"Pharaoh, we found your son and the two viser's two boys." Kado said bowing, towards Pharaoh. The friends bowed as well  
  
"Where were they captain?" he snarled, glaring at the three boys. "Yami, would you care to explain?"  
  
"Uh, well, we, um." Yami starred, but Sesshomaru cut in.  
  
Sesshomaru stood up. "It was my doing Pharaoh." he said, looking Akunamakanon in his cold violet eyes with his gold ones. "I convinced them to come with me to the market place, to play a few games and then we got caught by Kado and..."  
  
"That is enough Sesshomaru." Akunamakanon snarled, standing up from his place and walking over to him. "I did not ask you to speak to me, nor did I ask you to stand. I will inform your father and mother to what you have done, for them to punish you." he turned to Seto. "Get up you filth. Go and tell your father, he would rather hear it from you I'm sure." he smiled as Seto nodded and scrambled to get to his feet, leaving the room. "Kado, assist him, will you?"  
  
Kado smiled, nodded and left, following Seto. Akunamakanon then turned to Yami. "Go to my quarters boy, we will discuss this later. And if you see your little friends parents, please tell them we are here." Yami nodded and left.  
  
A few minutes later, Sesshomaru's parents came in, his mother looking worried, while his father's face was blank. Sesshomaru, though, could see the anger in his eyes.  
  
"Your son said we were to come here Pharaoh?" his father said, walking over to his son, squeezing his shoulder, slightly hard.  
  
"Yes, it appears your son, Sesshomaru, has taken Seto and my son outside the palace, which is forbidden."  
  
His father nodded. "I see, I will punish him for his behavior Pharaoh."  
  
Akunamakanon nodded. "I know you will. But I have something else to discuss to you. Not for your son's ears."  
  
His mother nodded. "Sesshomaru, dear, go to our quarters and stay there. "  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and hugged her. He ran off in the direction that was his home.  
  
End Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I haven't seen or heard of him since," concluded Sesshomaru.  
  
"You expect me to believe that...that.." Kaiba paused in thought, "that infintial pack of lies!"  
  
The silver haired youkai looked down at estranged youth and smiled coldly at his ineptitude to accept the obvious truth. "I assure you Seto, I do not lie."  
  
"Then what do you call that episode with the nothing women? (SY: I think it's Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru and The Phantom Sword Tessaiga, FYI that is how you spell Tessaiga, not Tetsusaiga Ara: Sy, a. You're the one writing this b. You are such a know-it-all c. Don't dis our viewers and d. MOKY!)" the hanyou asked sarcastically.  
  
"Bending the truth little brother."  
  
"Half brother." he corrected harshly.  
  
"This has to be some kind of weird dream." Whispered Kaiba, ignoring the brothers(Sy: HALF BROTHERS! Kuriboh: KURI! (^_^) Ara: O.o) as they began threatening each other.  
  
"This is no dream." Kagome said her eyes never leaving the hanyous angry form, "Welcome to the feudal era."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ara: YEAH!  
  
Kuriboh: Kuri Kur kuri!  
  
Y.Ara: We are so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooooooooooooooooooo.....  
  
Ara: YAMI!  
  
Kuriboh: KURI!  
  
Y.Ara: Sorry....We are sorry about the delays but mothers are a pain in the......  
  
Ara: YAMI!  
  
Kuriboh: KURI!  
  
Y.Ara:...uh, but.  
  
SY: We ar going to be typing a few more chapters today for you guys cause we feel so bad.  
  
Ara: Ya know most people leave a story for six months and only gives ya uno chappie.  
  
Kuriboh: Kur kuri kuri kur kur kuri kur kuri!  
  
Y.Ara: Is he trying to copy you?  
  
Ara: Let's find out *puls out an ACME Kuriboh translator* Okay Kuri say something.  
  
Kuriboh: Kuri Kur ku kuri kuri.  
  
ACME Kuriboh translator: I want some pudding.  
  
SY: O.o that was weird.  
  
Ara: PUDDING IT IS! *Takes out pudding, Jell-o, and ice cream* Eat Kuri!  
  
Kuriboh: KURI! *Takes pudding* (^_^)  
  
Ara: Yeah *Takes Jell-o*  
  
Y.Ara: Yeah *Takes ice cream*  
  
SY: Do I get anything?  
  
Everyone else but SY: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
SY: Heh heh, review ^_^''''' 


	6. WE HAVE NO NAME WEEEEEEEEEEEE

Chapter 6:  
  
Ara: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor Inuyasha. Right Kuri? And, thanks to all who reviewed our story. Right Kuri?  
  
Kuriboh: Kuri krui! (^-^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba sat by the fire, curling further into the towel around his shoulders. His still damp hair clung lifelessly to his forehead as his eyes traveled to his soaking wet clothes, still drying from his unexpected 'dip'.  
  
It had been almost an hour ago, when the hanyou had decided to prove to him that he wasn't dreaming by throwing him into the small river near the village. Kagome had been furious and had 'sat' the kiisama who knows how many times before he had escaped and ran off into the forest.  
  
Kagome sat across the fire from him, the soft flickering of the flames giving her almost a glow.  
  
"Your clothes are going to be wet for awhile." she said, her voice breaking the silence. "It was nice that Miroku lent you a robe."  
  
"Mm." he replied, the perverted monk had been kind in his offer making him think maybe someone could not hate his guts, besides his brother, Kagome, and....Sesshomaru. He didn't like that 'youkai' didn't believe a word he said, hell, he couldn't even stand his clothes!  
  
"The sun's going to set soon." Kagome said as she stood. "We should get back to the village."  
  
He nodded and stood reluctantly before smothering the flames and moving to get his clothes. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"They'll be fine there." She mumbled gently. "Just leave them, unlike our time, people won't steal as often. Especially since you're with me."  
  
Again he nodded and allowed the girl to lead him back to the village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stupid wench," he mumbled under his breath, rubbing his still sore back. "Why'd she have ta 'sit' me so much?"  
  
"Inuyasha!" a voice called through the forest.  
  
The voice calling him wasn't all to familiar, but as soon as the caller came into view, he recognized the boy instantly. Dropping silently from the God Tree landing behind him. Inuyasha tapped the raven haired boy on the shoulder causing him to jump.  
  
"I can hear just fine thank you." he snorted at the boy. "No need ta go yelling so half of the damn forest to hear ya."  
  
"Miroku told me to get you to come back to the village." said the boy, his long black hair blowing slightly in the light breeze as his gray purple eyes stared into Inuyasha's golden ones.  
  
"Mokuba right?" the child nodded. "Kaiba's brother right?" again he nodded. "What'cha think when I tossed him in the water?"  
  
"I thought it was kind of cool." Mokuba smiled. "Not many people want him as a rival. Course you're not an ordinary guy."  
  
The hanyou smirked. Just because he didn't like the kids brother didn't mean he couldn't like the kid. He turned towards the village, Mokuba not far behind.  
  
"Ya want a ride?"he asked.  
  
"Huh?" Mokuba asked, blinking.  
  
"Wanna ride back ta the village?"  
  
"SURE!" the child explained happily.  
  
"Get on." he felt the boy jump on. "Hold on tight, I can go pretty fast." he felt the boy tighten his grip and nod.  
  
The hanyou ran, deciding to take a slightly longer route back to the village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo sat alone on Kaede's roof which was oddly otherwise unoccupied. The resident hanyou wasn't there yet and with Mokuba gone, and Kirara guarding the girls from Miroku, he was alone until one of them got back. He watched as Ryou, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan captured Miroku in a conversation about some kind of card game called 'Duel Monsters' the monk even seemed interested in learning the game. Kaiba, sitting nearby made a comment about a dog, throwing Joey into a rage and his friends blocking him from trying to kill the CEO. 'They're worse than Inuyasha and Mama.' he thought as he watched the argument as the battle progressed, slowly proving to be a stalemate as the same insults were thrown again and again.  
  
'Humans' he thought tiredly. 'No, human males. Mama and Sango never acted this way for so long.' he caught the scent of a familiar hanyou. 'Make that males period.' He saw a blur of red, white, and black dashed through the village and land on the roof behind him.  
  
Below, the guys had stopped arguing after the wind had intensified ten fold, taking their cards with it and scattering them nearby.  
  
"What the hell was with that wind?" shouted Tristan to no on in particular as he helped Joey find his cards.  
  
"That was not a wind." replied the monk calmly. "That was just Inuyasha  
  
The boys from the future stared at the monk before their eyes travelled to the roof to see the hanyou sitting on Kaede's roof, Shippo behind him, and Mokuba on Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Get down here this instant, Mokuba!" shouted a perturbed Kaiba, still wearing Miroku's robe, which was obviously too short for him.  
  
"He's perfectly safe!" retorted Inuyasha.  
  
"He can fall off and break his neck!"  
  
"I wouldn't let him."  
  
"How could you stop him?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "Shippo, could you do the honours?"  
  
After a quick salute, the kitsune started to jump around the roof before 'accidentally' falling off. The hanyou, was on the ground right beneath him before he was even half way off.  
  
"You knew it was coming," said Kaiba.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Hey, could someone get me down?" asked Mokuba, now alone on the roof.  
  
The child was almost instantly on the ground, the two men still glaring, blue eyes meeting gold. The staring contest that ensued, would have lasted for years if Kagome had not returned from informing the girls that dinner was ready and broke it by hitting Inuyasha on the head.  
  
"What did you do that for wench?" shouted the hanyou, as he rubbed his head, surprised by her sudden appearance.  
  
"For ignoring me for the past five minutes," she shouted.  
  
"Not so loud," he complained, holding his ears. "I can hear you just fine!"  
  
"Well you didn't hear me yelling at you since I got back!"  
  
"Sorry, I was busy," he said nodding at Kaiba's direction.  
  
The hanyou easily jumped to Kaede's roof, his arms crossed, hidden beneath the giant red sleeves that draped over his arms.  
  
"Oi, wench," he called as Kagome prepared to walk away, "we head out early tomorrow so make sure they either get home or stay out of our way."  
  
"They can't come?" she asked, her eyes like saucers.  
  
A lump formed in his throat at those eyes, but he managed to remain firm and they had to go home after dinner.  
  
"What's he talking about Kagome?" asked Ryou dumbly.  
  
"We're going shard hunting tomorrow," she replied calmly, "and he doesn't want you guys coming."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean you can't go back?" asked the hanyou as he kneeled next to the girl.  
  
"I mean the well won't let me through," Kagome replied in a near whisper.  
  
"Did you try it alone?" She nodded, "With your friends?" she nodded again. He almost ask if she had the shard, but he knew she had.  
  
"It was just being temperamental," he said, trying to hide his own uncertainty."It'll let you through soon."  
  
"What if it won't? What if I'm stuck here?" she demanded angrily.  
  
'Would it be that horrible to stay here?' "We'll wish it open when we have the whole shikon no tama," he said before he thought.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes clearing enough to see the confusion they held.. "What about becoming a full youkai? I thought that was why you wanted the jewel."  
  
He blinked. 'Should have seen that coming' "Since I'm going to hell after we defeat Naraku, there's no reason to waste a wish on me," Kagome mouthed an 'oh' and turned away.  
  
After trying to get through the well for nearly half an hour without any success, she had told the rest of the kids from the future to return to the village. She needed to be alone before facing Inuyasha and not how angry he'd be when he found out she couldn't get anymore ramen or supplies, but how overjoyed he would be that she would be there full time to get the shards, meaning no trips home for tests, and longer trips for shard hunting.  
  
When he had gotten to the well, he had been oddly sympathetic. He hadn't shouted in joy, but seemed to be sad for her, to understand what she felt. He seemed to understand that she would miss her family, perhaps because he had lost his at such a young age.  
  
She tried to smile, but it faltered. Beside her, the hanyou rose and stood on the lip of the well. Holding out his hand, he helped Kagome stand and get on the well.  
  
"One last try," he said calmly, not taking his hand away, glad she didn't pull it away.  
  
She nodded and dried her eyes with her sleeve. After taking a deep breath, they jumped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"'Tis odd the well would not work," mused Kaede, her brow deeply lined in thought. "Someone or something must be blocking it."  
  
"Is there something we can do to fix it?" asked Yugi, slightly worried.  
  
"Nay child. Ye possess a magical aura, but there is not way ye can help." she paused and took a breath. "I believe that ether Kagome or Kikyo is responsible, as this feels of them, but judging from the fact that Kagome was unaware that leads me to believe that Kikyo is responsible."  
  
"Why would that bitch not want Kagome and us to go home?" Joey asked, clearly pissed.  
  
"Do not speak poorly of the dead, especially not in her sister's presence." Kaede said, not pleased by the teens disrespect.  
  
"Sorry." Joey mumbled.  
  
The door of the hut opened, allowing a cool breeze and two figures to enter the already crowded hut.  
  
"Are you okay Mama?" asked the kitsune jumping into her arms. "Why can't you go through?"  
  
"I'm alright." she whispered so only the kitsune and hanyou could hear. "Okay!" she said louder, clapping her hands together. "I need everyone to write a message to give to their parents or whoever, along with a list of essentials up to two weeks. And I mean essentials only. This does not include CDs, hair care products!" She looked specifically at Yugi, Yami and Mai. "OR laptops!" Kaiba frowned.  
  
"You mean you can go back?" Tea asked happily.  
  
"Nope!" she said "He can." pointing to the hanyou.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ara: YEAHSA! YEAHIES! YEAH!  
  
Y.Ara: Ohkay aibou, you can calm down now.  
  
Ara: *Reads the story* Hm, needs more Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Y.Ara: *Falls down* Aibou this is not a recipe!  
  
Ara: So?  
  
Kuriboh: Kuri kur ku kuri kuri!  
  
Ara: Uh...*Pulls out ACME Kuriboh translator*  
  
ACME Kuriboh Translator: Yea Ara! More Yugi!  
  
SY: Where did you get that thing?  
  
Ara: Internet.  
  
Y.Ara: *Sighs* ACME makes everything don't they?  
  
Ara: Yup! Maybe poor Wile. E. Coyote can get something like this besides those damn signs.  
  
Y.Ara+SY: *Shake heads*  
  
Kuri: KURI!  
  
ACME Kuriboh Translator: Yup!  
  
Y.Ara: Anywhosa.....Did I just say that?  
  
Ara: YUP! Yea! *Hugs Y.Ara*  
  
SY: Read and Review please!  
  
. 


	7. The Chapter Of THe No Name

Yugi Modern Meets Inu Feudal  
  
SY: Yeah! Another chapter!  
  
Y.Ara: Uh Huh!  
  
Kuri: KURI KUR!  
  
Ara: -_-  
  
SY: Hey, this fic has 23 characters....and then some maybe later.  
  
Y.Ara: Yipes.  
  
Ara: -_-  
  
SY: Well, yeah. And six reviews. Yeah  
  
Y.Ara: People, tell others about this story!  
  
SY: Yeah, tell two friends and they tell two friends and they tell two friends and then you find someone who has no friends and the cycle starts all over again! *Is very happy*  
  
Y.Ara: Yup!  
  
Kuriboh: KURI! KUR kur kuri!  
  
Acme Kuriboh translator: Yes indeed! Thanks for these reviews!  
  
Ara: -_-  
  
SY: HELLLOOOOOO! EARTH TO ARA!!!!!!!  
  
Ara: -_-  
  
Y.Ara: ER, on with the fic? That is very long.  
  
Disclaimer: SY; Roses are red, violets are blue, we don't own nothing, so don't even sue. And what the heck is wrong with Ara?! Y.Ara: Explain later.....she is very depressed. SY: ZA?  
  
Chapter 7: The Chapter Of The No Name  
  
"I don't believe it." said Yugi in quiet amazement.  
  
"It is impossible..." breathed Ryou.  
  
"Actually, it's quite amusing." said Yami.  
  
"Who'd ever thought?" Joey asked.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I beat Kaiba!" Miroku said cheerfully, as he reached for Mai's behind. Mai, Sango and Joey smacked him on the head. "What? Can't I have a victory grope?" Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"You? Beat Kaiba? How'd he do that?"  
  
"With MY deck." Joey said proudly.  
  
"You shouldn't exactly be proud Joey." Yami exclaimed. "If Miroku beat Kaiba with your deck and you aren't able to do so, then Miroku is at a higher duelist level then you are."  
  
"Way to hurt a guy Yami." Joey said, slumping.  
  
"Is he suppose to be a difficult opponent?" asked the bewildered un-monkly monk.  
  
"He's only one of the top duelists in the world!" Yugi said.  
  
"Oh." Miroku then adopted the same look that the confused CEO had who was still holding his cards in front of his glazed eyes as if he was still playing with the pervert. "I propose a rematch for tomorrow evening Kaiba. It is too late for another one."  
  
The young man nodded dumbly, picked up his cards and went to the tree where his brother was already asleep, curled up with the small kitsune and neko youkai. He mechanically slipped into the too short pink sleeping bag he borrowed from Kagome. She herself was going to stay in Kaede's hut with the rest of the girls, the guys on the other hand were to stay outside. For reasons.  
  
"What's the big deal?" asked Inuyasha, as he looked down from the tree he was on. "It's just stupid card game."  
  
Everyone glared at the hanyou making him fluster.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome sang sweetly.  
  
He gulped, knowing what was next. "Uh....Bye?" he said as he slowly climbed upwards.  
  
"SIT!" Inuyasha met his regularly seen friend; THE GROUND! YEA! The group laughed at the sight they saw as the dirt face hanyou appeared, his mouth full of grass.  
  
"Ptooi! What was that for?!"  
  
"Uh, I don't know?" she said more as a question then anything else.  
  
"Serves him right." Mai grumbled, she then yawned. "Well, that's all for me, I'm going to bed. Coming Kagome?"  
  
"In a minute." she said, yawning herself. "Inuyasha, could you protect us from Miroku please?"  
  
"WHY SHOULD I WENCH?!" He demanded.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" she sang once again.  
  
"Uh.....OK? FINE?" he said in a tight voice, like a mouse.  
  
"Good boy!" she cooed, petting his ears.  
  
The others blinked, trying to surpress their laughter so they could live till dawn. As Kagome said goodnight and headed towards the hut where all the girls were sleeping or having a 'girl talk' session, the guys started to go to sleep under the tree, or on it if you include Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Of course since none of them wanted to be murdered in their sleep they were in different trees.  
  
Kagome entered the hut and heard giggling already. 'So it's girl talk time' she thought happily, she hadn't had a talk like that since she had come to the feudal era, except for Sango and she didn't have the concept down for it. "So, what's the subject?" she asked out loud, lying down beside the fire.  
  
"Boys." Serenity, Tea, and Mai said at once, Sango nodded.  
  
"Sango was telling us about Miroku and her." Mai said.  
  
"I was not."  
  
"You can't say you weren't jealous at Koharu when Miroku hugged her.And asked her to bear his child." Kagome said evidently.  
  
Sango blushed. "I wasn't jealous of that little girl Kagome. Besides, you like Inuyasha and that's what we should talk about."  
  
"Do not! Besides, he can hear us, and same with his brother."  
  
"Oh yeah he is pretty hot." Mai said.  
  
"Not as hot as Inuyasha." Serenity said, blushing a beet red.  
  
"His ears are adorable!" Tea exclaimed.  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF IN THERE ABOUT MY EARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Told ya he could hear us." Kagome whispered. The girls nodded in agreement very quickly.  
  
"So how are you and Joey, Mai?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yeah how far have you gotten?" Serenity asked.  
  
"When are you getting married?" Sango asked.  
  
Mai blinked. "What? Why would I marry him?"  
  
Sango looked taken aback. "But you're courting, doesn't he wish to marry you?"  
  
"Sango, it's not like that in our time. We can date as many people as we want but not marry any of them." Kagome explained.  
  
"Oh, well. Next person. Serenity!"  
  
"Why? I don't like anyone."  
  
"Well Tristan sure likes you."  
  
"Um, well, uh."  
  
The door opens to reveil Inuyasha. "Could you shut up already and go to...."  
  
"Sit boy." he fell. She stood. "First, knock. Second, we're almost done. Third, get out!" Inuyasha nodded and dashed out. She clapped her hands together as if she just took out the trash.  
  
"Is it just me or did he just try to look up her skirt?" Mai whispered.  
  
"IT was your imagination." Kagome growled, sitting back down. "Okay. Next person. Tea!"  
  
"Why?" she whined.  
  
"Cause everyone eles had a chance now it's your turn." Sango said. "So, who do you like?"  
  
"Well, I know Yugi likes me, but even though he's really cute and all, he is just a bit short. I do like Yami, except he's a little old and a spirit. So I'm stuck."  
  
"I see." Kagome mumbled. "But Seeshomaru is just as old and who knows how old you-know-who is. So does it matter?"  
  
"Guess not. Well night." Tea said, placing her head down. The girls said their goodnights and went to sleep.  
  
Outside Inuyasha muttered. "Finally. Those wenchs can sure give a guy a headache."  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Do you have an idea what 'hot' is?"  
  
"Nope." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Rating change to PG-13 for well you'll see  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were walking side by side. (And not fighting. Wow.) They walked towards the old womans hut where the girls were coming out of slowly.  
  
"Oi! Wenchs!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing the girls attention. "We've got a question."  
  
"Uh, what is it Inuyasha, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked uncomfortably, still in shock that the brothers were side by side and no blood was flowing.  
  
Sesshomaru moved closer and leaned down to her height, cocking his head slightly. "What does 'hot' mean?" he asked curiously. (SY: Now if any of you have seen that look that Kagome had when Koga said he loved her, just imangine that on everyones faces. Priceless^_^ Y.Ara: No mastercard involved)  
  
She was speechless. They BOTH heard the conversation. 'Bad day. Bad day'  
  
Joey stepped in, drinking from a can soda. "What does what mean" he asked. Kagome turned her body and still had the same look. 'If he found out who said that.....Eep!'  
  
Sesshomaru asked the qestion again, louder this time, grabbing everyones attention (Including people from the village)  
  
"It means when some guy or girl is really pretty or handsome like and they want to be friends in a special way. Why?"  
  
"That means Serenity wants us to be friends in a special way?" Inuyasha asked, cocking his head.  
  
"And Mai wants me to be friends with her in a special way. Interesting. What does this 'special way' imply?"  
  
Now Joey and Tristan had that look. They both look at their girlfriend/ prospective girlfriend/sister. Joey was twitching ever so slightly and Tristan was, well, uh, something.  
  
"Is that true?" he asked.  
  
Kagome snapped out of it at that point and got angry. "Ooooooo......YOU SHOULDN"T HAVE BEEN HEARING!!!! BOTH OF YOU!!!!! THE STUFF WE TALK ABOUT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! SO JUST DROP IT RIGHT NOW !"  
  
Inuyasha cowarded behind Sesshomaru who hadn't moved. Everyone else was near the forest edge. Inuyasha nodded very quickly. "Ri...Right Kagome. We never heard anything! Right Sesshomaru?"  
  
The older HALF brother nodded. "Yeah...never heard anything. Bye!" with that he jumped into a nearby tree, closly followed by Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, brothers do stick together at times....." Tea said, getting over the banshee yelling.  
  
"HALF BROTHERS!" was heard from the trees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Y.Ara: Wow, that was fun.  
  
Kuriboh: *Nods*  
  
SY: And even Sesshomaru was scared. Now. Ara problem need explaining.  
  
Y.Ara: She just read a very bad spoiler for the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! That's all.  
  
SY: I see, what was it?  
  
Y.Ara: Can't say, the viewers might get mad for that, and I don't want to upset my aibou anymore. But give us your emails if you really REALLY want to know. It ain't happy.  
  
Kuriboh: KURI KURI Kuri!  
  
Acme Kuriboh Translator: Read and review please. 


	8. Where Kaiba gets dissed and Joey and Tri...

**Chapter 8**

Yugi Modern Meets Inu Feudal

Ara: WE UPDATE!!!!!!

Y.Ara: Hey you didn't say that weird way of talking.

Ara: Sosees?

Y.Ara: Never mind.

SY: Well, that was interesting. We are sooo sorry for not updating sooner but we just got internet back and had finished this one.

Ara: Oh man, I just realized I messed up on one of the chapters. It's suppose to be 3000 thousand years not 5000, stupid dubbers. And I was suppose to say Yami and Kaiba are cousins. Man am I losing it. Keeps ranting on about all the mistakes in the dubbers version and the manga

Y.Ara: Oh boy this is going to take a long time.

SY: Yeah, anyway, reviewers thanks for reviewing our other chapter. It was pretty much a random one.

Y.Ara: Plus, we might have another random chapter too.It would be a Truth or Dare thing. But we will give two chapters for it, since people like story lines.

Kuriboh: Kuri kuri kur!

Acme Kuriboh translator: Except Ara

Y.Ara & SY: True

Ara: HEY! Forgets why she said that and keeps ranting

Y.Ara: On with the fic!

Diclaimer: Kuriboh: Kuri kuri kur ku kuri kur ku kuri kuri kur ku kuri kur ku kuri kuri kur ku kuri kur ku kuri kuri kur ku kuri kur ku kuri kuri kur ku kuri kur ku kuri kuri kur ku kuri kur ku kuri! Acme Kuriboh Translator: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Inuyasha.

Chapter 8: Where Kaiba gets dissed and Joey and Tristan run like the wind!

"So, Inuyasha," Said Kaiba "Not scared of Kagome anymore are we now?"

"Who said I was scared of the wench?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Gee, I don know, maybe because you traveled a hundred miles an hour up a tree?" Joey joked.

"I wasn't scared!" he replied. "I was just.....really tired and wanted to go back to sleep?" he asked, praying that they'd buy it.

"Come now little brother.....little half brother. We were both frightened a bit by your pet." Sesshomaru said smoothly.

"She's not my pet!"

"Then what? Your girlfriend?" Tristan asked.

Inuyasha, thinking that meant that she was a girl and a friend he said: "Yeah"

Kaibas eye twitched, Mokuba noticing. 'He's going to need more aroma therapy after all of this. And maybe a shrink too.'

"Hey Kagome!" Joey called, smiling evilly.

"What is it?" asked Kagome, walking over to the boys.

"Inuyasha says that you are his girlfriend."

Once again, she had the dot look. "Wha?"

"Of course she is." Inuyasha said. "She's a girl and she's a friend slash shard detector."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Okay, Inuyasha." Joey stated. "A girlfriend is a girl that you are a friend with in the special way we talked about earlier. Kinda like hot but you guys go out and stuff like that."

"Huh?"

"I think is what Joey was trying to say is courting, Inuyasha." Kagome explained.

"Oh. Then ya ain't my girlfriend." Inuyasha said. "You're just a shard detector who happens to be alive and a......"

"Sit boy."

"AH!" meeting with Mr. Groundy again.

"Last time I try and help you understand modern language." Kagome mumbled, "Oh and Inuyasha? Tristan and Joey finished the last of the Ramen, and I can't get anymore."

"WHAT!?" he yelled.

"Uh, I think we better get going." Joey said, turning around and running away.

"Why bring me into this?" asked Tristan running anyways.

"YOU TWO! GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE MEN!"

"IF WE DID, WE BE DEAD MEN!"

Iunyasha dashed after the two teens, ready to pound them into a pulp. Before colliding into his half brother, knocking the hanyou a few metres. "Move it Sesshomaru!" he said.

"Inuyasha, you can always just get some more Ramen from the well. Remember?" he said calmly.

"Oh, yeah. Heh heh. Bye!" he said cheerfully, dashing of to the well

Later

"So, what are we going to do now?" Tristan asked, obviously bored.

"Can we find jewel shards now?" Inuyasha whined.

"I don't care! As long as you do it close to the village." Kagome said

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Oh. But the shards here are the ones you have wench!"

"So?"

"_So,_ I want to shard _hunt_!" Inuyasha whined.

"FINE! Give the baby his bottle."

"Thank you." seconds later...."HEY! I'm no baby!"

"Then how do you explain the temper tantrum?" Kaiba said, sneering.

"Bug off rich boy." Kagome said. "This doesn't concern you."

Kaiba faltered. "Uh, wha?" 'Did she just say that?'

"He he. Kaiba got dissed." Joey said, laughing. "By Kagome! Poor you Kaiba....NOT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Kaiba growled. "Shut up you kiisama."

Joey growled. "CARE TA SAY THAT AGAIN, RICH BOY!!!"

"Yes. 'Shut up you kiisama!'"

"KAIBA!"

Kagome sighed. "I'll have to ask Kaede for collars for those two."

"I think they'll need more then that." Mai said. "As long as I get to control Joey."

"Who would control Kaiba?" Tea asked.

"No one can control me." Kaiba said, puffing out his chest like he was special(Or Inuyasha). "I'm impossible to control!"

"I can control you." Kagome said sweetly, batting her eyes slowly in the direction of the CEO. Kaiba flushed.

"Er.."

"I am the only one that can protect you from Inuyasha here."

"Yeeaaahhhhh. Sooooo?"

"You'd be dead in a second Kaiba." Yami said.

"No I'd fight him."

"Just try and hurt me Kaiba!"

"Oh boy." Kagome sighed, slapping her forehead again. "You wouldn't last a minute. Youkai don't even last a minute. Some don't though. And those are still dead. Well, except for Naraku, Koga, Kana, Kagura, and Sesshomaru, but then again...." she continues for a while.

"She's gone." Inuyasha stated, walking away in a random direction. "I'm gonna shard hunt. Anyone coming? Miroku? Sango?"

"Good luck!" Both Miroku and Sango said at the same time, smiling.

"Fine, I'll just take the wench."

"Sit."

"GAH!!!"

"You wanted to go shard hunting so do it on your own."

"FINE!!!!! HAVE YOUR STUPID BOTTLE!!!!!!!" He yelled, dashing off deeper into the forest.

Kagome humphed and walked away, followed by Miroku and Sango with Kirara.

"Well, that was fun to listen to." Joey said moments later, putting his arms behind his back. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Find a way out of here?" Yami suggested.

"Why?"

"Because the others just left and we have no idea where to go to get back to the village."

The others stood there, blinking. "Oops."

Ara: That was soooooooooooooooo FUNNIES!!!!! - (Just had sugar)

Y.Ara: --' Alright, who gave her sugar now?

Kaiba: Whistles innocently and hides sugar bag behind his back

Y.Ara: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr...... THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT MY AIBOU JUST BECAUSE SHE SHOWED THAT STUPID BARNEY TAPE OF YOU!!!!! Banishes him to the Shadow realm

SY: Ooooookkkaaayyyyy then, the random thing of the chapter.

Ara: FRUIT BOWL COOKIE PUDDING MOKY!!!!!! -

Y.AraSY: --u And that

Ara: YAMI YUGI IS GREAT! SUPER COOLIES!! AND THE MOVIE IS THE COOLIOSOMA! SAW IT TWICIES!

Y.AraSY: --u And that

Ara: Plus I saw the finals and aftermath of the Battle city finals!!! Which were pretty random. Sings Joey and Mai, sitting in a car, are they naked....

MaiJoey: HEY!!!!!!!!!!

Ara: I guess they aren't

Y.AraSY: --u We're not sure about that

Ara: READIES AND REVIEWIES PEEOPALESA

Y.AraSY: That definitely is one.......


	9. The chapter uploaded weird and the Begin...

**Yugi Modern Meets Inu Feudal**

Ara: Wow we updated pretty fast this time didn't we?

SY: I'll say, we kind of have to make up for not updating forever.

Y.Ara: Only three reviews last chapter.

Ara: I think that week everyone was on vacation. Not one single person updated.

SY: Either that or they were getting tired of looking to see if we've updated.

Ara: Humph. Just can't go on my theory can ya?

SY: Of course not.

Ara: Anyway, thanks for the people who remembered to review. And to the people who suggested if it could be Ryou/Kagome with all the others liking her, you'll have to wait in other chapters what we have planned for sweet Ryou!

Y.Ara: Glares What do you have planned for him?!

Ara: Innocently Nothing Grins evilly

Y.Ara: Tell me now aibou or I'll torture you!

Ara: HALP! Runs away

Y.Ara: Runs after her

Ara: Yami help!

SY: Sighs On with the fic.

Disclaimer: SY: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Inuyasha. Though we wouldn't complain if we did......

_****_

Chapter 9: The Beginning of the Big Battle

It was nearly sunset when Sesshomaru found the group. They were relieved that they would no longer have to consider who to eat first. Most votes were heading in Kaibas direction who strongly suggested to eat Joey since he ate the most.

Inuyasha was still wandering around the forest and no one had seen him in hours. Once the group got back the girls decided on bathing, leaving the monk to get distracted by another Duel Monsters duel. Him versus Joey. He pretty much duelled circles, squares, and triangles around the poor guy.

"Well, that was great!" Sango complemented, standing up out of the water to get a towel. The others echoed the same sentence and they all stood to get dried off and change.

"OI! WENCH!" Came a yell behind them as a red and white blur came and grabbed Kagome's arm. "I've found a shard rumour and we have to hurry up before Narak.....u.......uh.....oh...." Inuyasha blushed furiously as he saw all of the girls staring at him with blank looks. "Oh shit. Alright," he said, looking away and letting go of Kagome's arm. "Let's get this over with ladies. We've got shards to find."

"I beat you again Joey." The monk stated for the umpteenth time.

"Damn it Miroku! How the Hell did ya get so...."

CRASH!!!!!!!!!

"What the hell was that?" Joey finished, staring at the flock of birds that flew from the place the girls were bathing.

Miroku instantly stood up. "They must be in trouble." he said slyly. "I think....."

"You should stay here unless you want to get a concussion." Shippo said as he and Mokuba grabbed the monk's sleeve in hope that he gets the idea.

"A little pain in sacrifice to seeing a beautiful sight is worth it my young comrades." Miroku stated defensively.

"Not when Inuyasha will kill you. Not to mention me." Joey growled in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I just got really excited that there were jewel shards near by." the group heard Inuyasha say as the voice got closer.

"Are you sure that was what you were excited about?" Kagome's voice asked.

"What else would there be?"

"Never mind."

Inuyasha appeared from the forest with the rest of the girls trailing behind them, all looking a little bit more then pissed.

"What's this about jewel shards Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, looking serious.

"There's this rumour that this giant bird has been attacking a few villages. And they think by its size, it must have some shikon no tama shards." Inuyasha explained calmly. "So let's get moving already!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome protested. "It's already sunset. We can't exactly move there now. We've got to wait until morning alright?"

"Why?" the hanyou demanded, glaring at the girl.

"You owe us that much you hentai!" Mai shot at him.

Inuyasha lowered his head. "I saw NOTHING!"

"Then what was with you looking up and down for?" Tea inquired.

"It was just for Kagome!"

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

Crickets.

"Okay," Mokuba said. "What was that for?"

"I'm glad you ask Mokuba!" Miroku said happily. "Let me explain."

"Don't you dare monk." Kaiba shouted. "He's only ten."

"A perfect age to know about women dear Kaiba."

"NOT IN MY TIME IT ISN'T!"

"Calm down Kaiba. I won't explain then."

"So let's get some sleep!" Inuyasha announced suddenly. "The faster we wake up, the faster we get to get those shards!"

"Wha time is it?" Joey asked groggily, rubbing one of his eyes.

"Before dawn Joey now get up already. Before I pour water on you."

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"He doesn't need to come."

"M up m up. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz............."

"Hang on," Yugi said. "I know a little trick to get him up." He leaned down to Joey's ear and said. "Joey your breakfast is getting cold."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Joey yelled, waking up everyone else who was asleep. The ones who were awake laughed.

"Maybe that would help on Inuyasha a bit."

"Feh. I'm up before you anyways."

"Your Ramen's getting cold."

"Hm? Where Ramen?"

"See? I told ya so."

"Damn wench."

After a few minutes of getting everyone else up it was after dawn before they finally set out. The girls excluding Kagome and Sango were staying with Tristan and Joey. Inuyasha refused to bring them.

"Lucky guys." Joey muttered. "Wait a sec.....WHY DID I HAVE TA WAKE UP EARLY IF I'M NOT GOING WITH YA?!"

"Lucky guys." Miroku murmured, shaking his head. "All those women....."

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled as she hit him with her hand. "Keep you hands to yourself!"

"We just wanted someone to see us off Joey!" Yugi replied to his friend.

"But why do you, Ryou and Mokuba have to go?"

"The eyes Joey, the puppy dog eyes."

"Damn it!"

"Don't worry Joey," Kagome said, patting him on the shoulder. "We shouldn't be too long."

"WENCH!" Inuyasha shouted, grabbing her arm and dragging her away from Joey. "I don't need anymore competition."

"What do you mean by that? Look I'll always be doing your shard hunting. And besides, he already has Mai."

"Whoops, I forgot about that." The hanyou stated. "Sorry Joey."

"Do...don't mention it." Joey muttered on the ground, twitching.

Inuyasha chuckled. He had set a high pace to deter them from following, but with Kagome and Kiara's help, they had managed. Early in the day, Kagome had given her bike to Kaiba and Mokuba while Kiara had allowed Yugi and Ryou to ride her on and off throughout the day.

Then there had been Sesshomaru. The self-appointed 'protector' of the reincarnates had tricked him into stopping for breaks or slowing down by threatening him, or Kag....er...or another member of the group.

The youkai sat near the rest of the boys on a fallen log, his eyes intently searching Kaibas face for some secret sign while Inuyasha sat in a tree over Kagome's sleeping form. The youkai stood up silently.

"I'm going for a walk little brother. Don't wait up." The white figure disappeared into the wood.

Inuyasha sat up in his tree for quite awhile, watching the full moon, listening to the sleepers below.

It was past midnight when one of them stood and walked towards the wood. Almost immediately Inuyasha was beside him.

"Can't sleep?"

"Not at all. I thought a walk would tire me out." replied Ryou, an uncharacteristic chill in his normally warm voice.

"It's not safe."

"I know."

"So don't expect me to come and save you."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

The white haired boy nodded and walked into the wood as the hanyou jumped back into his tree. An evil smile crept onto his lips as a golden ring appeared around his neck.

"Insolent half-breed." He whispered as he followed the dog like flying serpent to get to the creature's mistress. She had a rather interesting proposition for him.

It was a clear day. A tad to warm for the pace Inuyasha was setting and the rest of the group, excluding Sesshomaru, who was just trying to remain with his two charges, were walking at a reasonable pace in a form of silent protest.

The occasional slap and shout of 'Hentai' from Sango caused a brief laugh at the monk's expense and release from the otherwise inescapable tension caused by heat and temper. Kaiba was still mad at Miroku for the defeat he was given a couple of nights ago, Inuyasha was mad at Kaiba, and Kagome was mad at Inuyasha for picking on Kaiba all the time, not to mention the tiff that had come up between Shippo and Mokuba concerning who was cooler, Inuyasha or Kaiba; the kitsune voting for the CEO while Mokuba rooted for inu hanyou, and the usual thing between Sango and Miroku. Yugi and Ryou were the only quiet ones.

Ahead the hanyou stopped dead in his tracks and tensed, his hand going slowly to Tessaiga. Knowing what was going on, Kagome got Ryou and Yugi off Kiara and grabbed her bow as she put down her bag. She noticed that Sango's kimono lay discarded on the road, the taiji-ya now dressed in ths black body suit of her trade, hirakutsu in hand. The monk's good hand was on the beads that guarded the world from his hand held black hole.

"Kagome." came a small voice from beside her. "What's going on?"

She looked into Mokuba's innocent eyes and cursed herself for letting him come on the hunt. He had never seen death, or at least not the kind Inuyasha or one of the others would serve that day, and he was so young, too young, to have to deal with the nightmares that would come from that day, because _she_ had allowed him to come. She turned to Yugi, Ryou and Kaiba. None of them needed to be there, they wouldn't even be there if it wasn't for her.

"Shippo," she whispered.

"Yes Mama?" he replied.

"I want you to go with them and get them somewhere safe. Don't leave until one of us gets you."

"Yes Mama."

"What's going on?" Mokuba repeated.

"Go. Shippo will explain everything." Her tone left no room for questions.

"Kagome..." Started Kaiba.

"Just go Kaiba I'll be fine." 'They're after me anyways.'

He nodded and followed his brother into the forest.

"You handled that well Kagome." said Sesshomaru from beside her. "I'll be with them if you need me." He too disappeared into the woods.

'Maybe he's not so bad after all.' she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a yell behind her. Turning, she saw the youkai had arrived. It was a large black bird with three jewel shards, one on each wing and one on its forehead, but it was having difficulty dodging Sango Hirakatsu despite the shards.

But there were more shards, one more, nearby. It was closing on them and fsat. Then she saw the glow pass beneath her feet towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Watch out!" she yelled as a huge worm broke out of the ground behind the hanyou and collapsed on him. "Inuyasha!"

A glint appeared from the worm's forehead before the creature swiftly moved from the tooth blade that the inu hanyou emerged, a transformed Tessaiga in hand.

Her sigh of relief turned into a cry of pain as talons dug into her shoulders and pulled her off the ground.

"INUYASHA!!" She screamed plaintively.

"Kagome!" She heard before blacking out.

_****_

SY: Nice Fluffy chapter. And I don't mean Sesshy.

Ara: Is still being chased by her Yami HELPIES!

Y.Ara: IF ANYONE LAYS A HAND ON RYOU I WILL KILL YOU!!

SY: You like Ryou, you like Ryou.

Y.Ara: Glares at SY and starts chasing her I DO NOT!!

SY: Methinks she doth protestith too much.

Ara: AHHHH SHAKESPEAR!!!! Hides behind desk that appears from nowhere HALP! Summons Yami from nowhere Help she speak like Shakespear.

Yami: Um.....Okay? Doesn't know what to do but places a spellbinding circle on her to let Y.Ara get her

Ara: YEAH!!!! Good Yami. Gives him candy

Yami: Thanks!

SY: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y.Ara: Take that back you baka!

SY: I take it back I take it back. PLEASE no Shadow Realm!

Ara: Watches with cotton candy. Yami and Kuri also watch with candy Read nd review peeps!

Yami: Technically they've already read it so they should just review.

Ara: They're reading now, and now, and now, and now.

Yami: Oh yeah........

Yugi: Appears from nowhere YAMI GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: Eep Hides behind Ara

Ara: Feels special OoO

Kuri: Kuri ku kuri kuru

AKT(ACME Kuriboh Translator): To continue this little problem review to see in the next chapter.

Ara: MY YAMI!!!

Yugi: NO MINE!!!

Yami: Feels special R&R please OoO


	10. The Battle Continued

**Yugi Modern Meets Inu Feudal**

Ara: MY YAMI!!

Yugi: NO MY YAMI!!

SY: They're still at it?

Y.Ara: Yup.

Yami: _Still feeling special_ What's the harm in them arguing?

Y.Ara: Ara can be a little.....over reactingwhen she likes something....

Ara: _To show a point now_ HE'S NOW MY YAMI!!! _Brings out Mr. Clubby and whacks Yugi with it _MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA DIE YUGI!!!!!!!

Yami: _No longer feels special and is horrified_ NO AIBOU!!!!!

Ara: Oops.......No hurties him eh Yami?

Yami: YOU CRUEL AND INCONSIDERATE PERSON!!!!!!!!!

SY: _Hides_ Uh-oh

Y.Ara: _Also hides_ Yami is angry...Not good....

Ara: Sorry Yami _Bows_ I will never ever ever ever hurt cutie little Yugi again O mighty At....uh Yami.

Yami: What were you going to call me?

Ara: Nuh...nothing Ya....Yami. I don't know your real name.....

Yami: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Chases her_

Ara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! _Runs_

Sy: We don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh! Now on with the fic......

Ara: HELP MEEEE YAMI!!!!!!

Y.Ara: Let me think about that...No.

>

/Yugi talking to yami/

>Yami talking to Yugi since refuses the double slash #$##$>

Chapter 10: The Battle Continued

**We will stop this fic if we don't at least get five reviews for this chapter. So do please**

Inuyasha watched intently as Sango threw her giant boomerang at the bird again. At the moment, he was useless. The monk and exterminator were too close to the bird to use the wind scar without injuring them, and he couldn't fly.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome from the sidelines, "Watch out!"

Watch out? For What? The bird was a ways off and there was no other...

From behind him, came the sound of crashing dirt and the next thing he knew, he was in a worm's mouth. _Great, I just _had_ to jinx it, didn't I? _In a second, Tessaiga was in his hands and the worm's head was behind him on the ground. He grinned smugly as he leaned the enormous fang over his shoulder, oblivious of the bird nearing them.

His smirk vanished as he heard a scream and the scent of Kagome's blood reached him. He turned to her and saw her face distorted in pain as the bird's talons ripped into her shoulders and began to carry her off.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" he called, following the beast as it flew off, only to be stoped by a newly regenerated worm. "Hold on Kagome!"

>

>Aibou, we have to go back>

/Why? We can't do anything to help/

>Yes, we can>

/What are you going to do! Mind crush the bird?/

>Maybe.....>

/Yami! I don't think that will help any/

>Do you want me to torture you?>

/No that's okay/

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Ryou asked, slowing his pace to let his short friend. "We're way behind as it is."

"Just talking with Yami." Yugi explained calmly.

"Hurry up you two!" Kaiba commanded, looking behind to see the two fairly far.

>Stupid Kaiba and his stupid commands. Can I mind crush him again?>

/NO!!!!/

>Stupid aibou and his stupid morals. Can I mind crush you?>

/YAMI!!! What the heck are you doing?!/

>Nothing.....>

A scream disturbed the so called 'argument' and the group stopped and noticed a black bird carrying a person wearing green and white off of the ground and flying away. Soon a beige cat followed in pursuit.

"Well, it appears that my little brother needs help." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Half brother." Mokuba, Shippo and Yugi corrected simultaneously.

"Charming." Sesshoumaru said, arching an eyebrow at the three boys. "I'm going to see if they do."

"I'm coming with you." Kaiba stated, slightly perturbed at the hanyou for not keeping Kagome safe.

"Me too. Me too!" Mokuba chirped, walking towards his brother.

"No you aren't! You're staying here with Yugi and the others. And don't even think of the puppy dog eyes. It's too dangerous."

"Awwwwww." The younger Kaiba pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

"As am I." Yami stated as well, appearing right beside Yugi, giving Shippo a bit of a fright.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, not caring and the three left. They arrived at the battle moments later to find Inuyasha covered in blood slashing the worm in vain, Sango and Kagome missing, and the monk unconscious under a tree.

"I'll take care of the monk." said the CEO, walking over to the hentai.

Sesshoumaru lunged into attack against the worm youkai, thinking his half brother needed help with his barely hitting slashes of his sword.

Meanwhile Yami dug through his pockets while searching for his deck. Finding it, he found the card he was searching for Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress. He summoned the blue dragon and it appeared from a dark cloud with great cry. He climbed onto its back. "Follow the cat."

The young CEO kneeled down beside the monk pressing his fingers on his neck, searching for a pulse. Found it. He then picked up Miroku and carried him into the woods. "Ugh, this guy is heavy." he complained.

"Hurry up Kirara!" Sango yelled over the high winds. The demonic cat growled in response and gained more speed, catching up with Kagome and her abductor. The bird was incredibly fast now and her boomerang had no chance of hitting it without hitting Kagome as well. The bird suddenly cried out and the sky was filled with youkai blocking out the sun. "Oh no." the demons came at her quickly and deadly. Kirara doing everything she could to keep her master safe. But a stray bird hit the cat in the stomach and threw Sango off.

The birds kept Kirara busy while the exterminator fell. Suddenly, a huge fireball erupted from nowhere and Sango felt herself being held. She looked across and noticed a blue wing, she then looked up and saw Yami, smirking at her as he slowly let go of her. "Thought you could use a lift."

Back to Inuyasha ands Sesshoumaru versus the ugly worm from hell of shard world. Sesshouamru was clawing at the youkai's skin with his poisoned claws. Inuyasha tried to hit it with Tessaiga but the worm moved quickly, dodging the hanyou's attack and swallowing the sword in the process.

"You BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha bellowed, jumping again to attack the worm only to have its tail smack in his chest.

Sesshoumaru then took out his whip and aimed at its head trying to take out the jewel shard out but the youkai missed and sliced off a few teeth out of its mouth instead. The creature howled in pain and, if possible, grew to an enormous height. "Oh crap."Sesshouamaru cursed.

Kaiba finally made it back to the group carrying Miroku. He laid him down on a soft spot on the ground removing his jacket for the monk's head.

"What's going on? Is Miroku alright?" asked the younger Kaiba.

"Miroku's fine Mokuba. I think he's just got a concussion." Kaiba said, standing up.

"Where are the others?" Yugi asked, worried about them.

The CEO shrugged. "The brothers are attacking the worm.."

"Half brothers." Mokuba, Shippo and Yugi corrected simultaneously again.

"Whatever. And Sango and Yami are going after Kagome."

Miroku suddenly groaned, they stopped talking and turned to the perverted monk. "Wh..Where am I?"

"Not in Tokyo, that's for sure."

Yami steered the dragon to where Kirara was, battling the youkai's along the way. Sango had just released her weapon and it slashed through a few that were in their way. 'This isn't helping much.' he thought, so he rummaged through his deck and grabbed two cards. "Kuriboh." he called. The card glowed and the little fur ball appeared, rubbing against the game king's cheek. "Go and attack the demons." Kuriboh nodded sweetly and flew over to the monsters. "Multiply." The little duel monster turned into thousands more.

"Are those youkai?" Sango asked, watching little explosions go off as the little furry Kuriboh collide with the birds.

"No, they're duel monsters. I have the ability to summon them. But, it takes some energy." the spirit responded. "Get ready to go on Kirara."

Sango nodded and as soon as demonic cat was in range she jumped on its back. "Take this you!" she shouted, throwing Hirakutsu in the air. "I see Kagome!" Sango called beckoning Kirara to follow but another dragon came out of nowhere and blocked them from going.

"You are not going anywhere." the white haired boy said on top of the dragons back.

"YOU BASTARD!!" shouted Inuyasha, literally foaming at the mouth. First, Kagome's kidnapped, then, he couldn't go after her because the worm had a shard and it regenerated, now, it had eaten Tessaiga. "That does it, no more Mr. Nice Hanyou! It's time to die!"

Without any hesitation, he leapt into the worms open jaws and into its throat.

"What are you doing little brother?"

From inside the worm came a yell that sounded suspiciously like 'Half brother' as a hand broke through the worms forehead and the head came off from the rest of the body. An extremely blod covered hanyou emerged from the carcass, Tessaiga slung over his shoulder.

"Now where did that fucking bird go?" He shouted, his eyes searching the air and his nose testing the wind.

Yugi took a breath to speak but Miroku stopped him.

"It's not a good idea to criticize Inuyasha right now." he said. "Even with Sesshoumaru around."

"I wasn't going to criticize him." Yugi replied. "I was just going to ask where Ryou was."

>

Ara: Is still being chased by Yami

SY: Oh dear. Hopefully Yami won't know that she knows more about his past then just his name......

Yami: She does?

SY: Oops...Sarcastically Did I say that out loud?

Yami: Grrrrrr....ARA!!!!! I'LL GET YOU YET!!!

Y.Ara: Oh and just for everyone to know. **We will stop this fic if we don't at least get five reviews for this chapter. So do please and see my aibou suffer. **Meanwhile, I'll cuddle Yugi! Cuddles him

SY: Review please.

Ara: HELP!!!! I didn't mean to know who your relatives are or your power or anything like that.....


End file.
